Episode 8809 (4th January 2016)
Plot Anna gets Cathy to help out at the cafe, allowing Roy to confront Nessa with the truth about her affair. Kevin is embarrassed when Joanne sends him a hamper full of sweets. Luke and Sophie tease him. Roy tells Nessa - as well as Ken, who interrupts their conversation - that he found her letter to Alan. She admits she had an affair with Alan and that she didn't realise Alan had kept the letters. Cathy goes home to do some tidying up. Tracy gives Todd a book on flowers and gives him until later today to become an expert. Rita thinks Norris is feeling the loss of Emily more than he's letting on. Nessa drags a reluctant Roy to Cathy's house to destroy the remaining letters. He doesn't approve but goes along with it to spare Cathy the pain of finding out. Liz is curious why Johnny is adamant that Aidan and Kate mustn't find out that Carla is their half-sister; he admits that it was Carla's mum telling his wife about his infidelity that caused her to become hysterical and run out into the street where she was hit by a car and died. Carla visits Rob in prison. Joanne asks Kevin out for lunch. He tries to get out of it by saying he's too busy with work but Luke says he can cope. Rob tells Carla he targeted Johnny because he was bored. He threatens to tell Aidan and Kate the truth if she doesn't get Johnny to pay up. Carla is disgusted by his attempt to blame her for his fall from grace and tells him not to look her up when he gets out. Rita tells Norris that Brendan Finch is married. As she looks on at Kevin and Joanne, Anna agrees to go on another single's night with Erica. Joanne press-gangs Kevin into agreeing to watch Dirty Dancing with her. While sorting through her things, Cathy finds one of Nessa's letters and realises the truth. Tracy and Amy test Todd on flora. He doesn't get any questions right. A tearful Cathy throws the letter at Nessa when she and Roy arrive at the house. Carla arrives back in the Street and immediately takes the Connors through to the back room of the Rovers to tell Aidan and Kate the truth, to Johnny's horror. Cast Regular cast *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Carla Connor - Alison King *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Erica Holroyd - Claire King *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney Guest cast *Nessa Warner - Sadie Shimmin *Joanne - Martha Cope Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *The Kabin *Webster's Autocentre *Underworld - Office *Viaduct Street *Barlow's Buys *Roy's Rolls *Cathy Matthews's house - Living room, dining room and road outside *Highfield Prison - Visiting suite Notes *Last appearance of Rob Donovan until 19th April 2017. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Rob tells Carla that if Johnny does not pay up, he will reveal the truth to Aidan and Kate; Roy confronts Nessa with the letter; and Kevin is embarrassed by a gift. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,200,000 viewers (12th place). Category:2016 episodes